Effin' Vampires
by ActuallyaGoodWriter
Summary: A parody of xxxbloodyrists666xxx's infamous story. Yes, we need lives. Enjoy. ;


This is a joke and our own sequel to xxxbloodyrists666xxx.

Yes, it's spelled wrong on purpose. Flame on. I got marshmallows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX :D

I pit on my black tight mini skirt with my black leather corset

I pit on my black tight mini skirt with my black leather corset. I have on black eyeliner and makeup on my pale face which has white foundation on it.

den i said "dam u preppies i do wat i want!"

den i gave em the midddle finhger in from of Snapple and loopin

dumblydor cum in and hes all like "fuck u mothafuckas" den he picked up hiz guitar and rocked out to MCR

den we all stated to mosh and i started to but i herd sum crying from the corner. It was Draco and Vampire. They wanted to cutt they writs so we did with the razor i hads in me pocket

vampire was like "ebony gurl u hawt lemme borow dat eyelina sumtime cuz im so fucka depressed" and i was like "hellz yea mofo ur so kool lets jam" den we totally did it in fornt of snapp

and Dorko wanted sum so he got all in it too. Snapple wanted sum but i wuz like noes cause that shit it sick yo. After doing it we went outside to the...FORBBIDEN FORESTS

den we totally did in a tre...yea dats rite...a tre! vampire was so hawt den he cutt hiz rist wif a branch

Den we wuz tired so we went to my coffin bed shit thing with pink silken sheeeets and dat black shitt arund it. we openes the black door adn all three of us gut in cause its dat big! and we feel aslep holding each oders bleedin writs cause we are dat emo and deeepresed. we feeel slepp listenen to GC

wen we was awak da nex mornin we 8 blod 4 brekfas cuz we is vampires and we do dat so den snap like cum up to us at and was all like "why u not in clas" we just laff at him and said "cuz we don feel lik it mothafucka we is vampires dats why"

Den we went to hogmede cuz we cool shit like dat. we went to a marylin manson concert. I fuckin love MM cuz he is so emo and screms my pain dat is in my soul. Diabolo cam wit us but he got real fucked up on X ( i dont do dat shit cuse it is bad 4 vampiress)

den we tak pics wif MM and dat shit wuz kool! dam fuckin preppies be lookin at uz like wez crazy wel i say "fuk u mothafockas!" den dumblydor change hiz name to Dungeondor cuz hez real emo 2 yea dats rite den he play dat guitar so hawt i wuz like "dam dungeondor u hawt"

so i dids it with dungeondor cuz he hawt as shit and he wuz secretly a vampire! and he changed so he dinn't loook like a geezer animore. I organism alot cuz he was real experiences wit chicks. Den i needed to pee and drikn bloode.

den drako wuz all gelous cuz me and dungeon got it on but i told him to calm da fuck down so den he did and we bof drunk sum blod

den vampire got gelous cuz he wanna do it wit me so we did it and den he and drako did it and i toke pictures to sel on ebay. den we sat don to watch TMNT

den i showed dem my facebook (o now we is alowed to have computers mofos) and we totally put da pics on dere and all r friends totally thought we wer hawt

den we went to translyvania cause dracula is hawt shit. I knwo him cuase he is my dad. not my real dad cuz that is sick shit. i dunt due incest. unless its hawt. Anyways he mme dad cuz he made me a vampire and i wanted to vist hime so i took vampire and drako and diabolo and willow wit me

den me dracula wuz like "hey mothafuckas, u want bloode?" and we wuz like "hellz yea bitch break out dat shit" den we all went outsidee and screamd like we waz in dat marilyn manson band

den we met sum hawt bitches. they were me dad's sex slaves cuz he hawt an evry vampire king things needs sex slavess. they names were Deanna, Christy, Sara and Sabrina. Tey were sum bad matherfookers. Sara and Sabrina weere obsessed wit vampires and Deanna liked dat dracula had an accent. Christy wanned dad to were a v for vendetta costume witch was hawt as shit. So i had da nasty wit hime in da costume

den dem bitches waz like "hey mofos we is real emo 2, any1 got a razor?" dey is real kool so den we all fleww bac to hogwats and dey wer totally havin a concert in da great hall! hellz yea! den we all moshd and da school turnd goth so we all cutt our rists together. EVEN SNAP AND LOOPIN!

Evn dr critta! who is my homie yo. we all passdes out in da greta hall cuz of...alcohol and weeds!! It wuz fun. DE ENDED.


End file.
